onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Okama Kenpo
Okama Kenpo (オカマ拳法 , literally, Crossdresser Fist Way) is the fighting style used by Mr. 2 Bon Kurei of Baroque Works. It is a style that uses mainly kicks and is taken directly from ballet dancing, hence forth most of its stances are ballet poses rather then martial art stances. In a response to a fan, in order to learn Okama Kenpo, a person must do three steps. First a person must learn ballet and then secondly they must learn karate. Third, they work at one of "those" places,SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 40 - Fan question: To Oda-sensei. Hello, I am about to have my fourth child. My daughter hopes it's another girl, but if it's a boy, I intend to teach him Okama Kenpo just like Bon Clay. Where should I take him to learn this? Please tell me. because of the complexity of the moves, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei can only use it with his own body which makes his Devil Fruit a liability. It is called "Ballet Kenpo" in the Arabasta arc in the anime, "Oh Come My Way Karate" in the Viz Manga, "Crossdresser Kenpo" in the FUNimation dub of Movie 8, and "Crazy Karate" in the 4Kids dub. Okama Kenpo attacks *'Swan Arabesque' (白鳥･アラベスク, Hakuchō Arabesuku): Bon Kurei performs a powerful high kick, usually after a combination of kicks and punches. This attacks is equal in power to Sanji's Mouton Shot. Arabesque is a raised-leg position in ballet. This is called White Swan Arabesque in the Viz Manga and Swan Dive in the 4Kids dub. *'Okama Dash' (オカマ･ダッシュ, Okama Dasshu, lit. Crossdresser Dash): Bon Kurei taps the ground several times and then takes a great leap forward. With his long legs, Bon Clay is able to quickly cross long distances. It is known as Swan Dash in the anime and Viz Manga and Primadonna in the 4Kids dub. *'Chi to Ase to Namida Relevé' (血と汗と涙のルルヴェ, Chi to Ase to Namida no Ruruve, literally translated as Tip-Toe Stance of Blood and Sweat and Tears): Using his leg strength, Bon Kurei is able to sprint up a vertical cliff wall. Relevé means "Standing on Tip-Toes". In the Viz Manga, this is called Relevé of Blood, Sweat and Tears. *'Dōzo Okamai Knuckle' (どうぞ･オカマ･い･拳 ナックル, Dōzo Okamai Kobushi Nakkuru, literally translated as Don't Mind My Fist): Bon Kurei simply punches the enemy in the face. (Manga Only). The name is a pun off of the Japanese phrase "Dōzo okamai naku" (roughly "Don't mind me") and the English word "knuckle". In the Viz Manga, this is called Pardon My Oh Come My Way Knuckle. *'Urabure Hakuchō Butokai' (うらぶれ･白鳥 スワン･舞踏会, Urabure Hakuchō ['Suwan'] Butōkai, literally translated as Shaking Swan Dance): Bon Kurei attacks the enemy with a flurry of kicks and punches. This prepares Bon Kurei for Swan Arabesque''. ''For some reason, Bon Kurei's swans appear drunk and have their tongues hanging out when he uses this attack.'' ''This is called Drunken Swan Soiree in the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, Degenerate Swan Dance Recital in the FUNimation dub, and Smiling Swan Soiree in the 4Kids dub. *'Okama Chop' (オカマ･チョップ, Okama Choppu, literally translated as Crossdresser Chop): Bon Kurei strikes the enemy in the eyes with a chop, blinding them. This attack can prepare Bon Kurei for Keri Pointe. This is known as Ballet Chop in the anime, Swan Chop in the Viz Manga, and Crossdresser Chop in the FUNimation dub of Movie 8. *'Keri Pointe' (蹴爪先 ケリ･ポアント, Shū Tsumasaki ['Keri'] Poanto, literally translated as Kick Claw First Pointe): After blinding the enemy with Okama Chop, Bon Kurei jumps into the air and kicks the enemy in the face with both feet. He continues to push the enemy until he kicks them off into a nearby structure. This is literally translated as Kick Pointe in the Viz Manga and called Tip-Toe Kick in the 4Kids dub. *'Mascara Boomerang' (マスカラ･ブーメラン, Masukara Būmeran): Bon Kurei peels off his mascara and throws it at the enemy, and, like an actual boomerang, it returns to his hand. The mascara is bladed so it cuts the enemy, and can hit the enemy upon return. *'Grand Fuette: Ano Natsu no Hi no Memoire' (グランド･フェッテ: あの夏の日の回想録 メモワール, Gurando Fuette: Ano Natsu no Hi no Kaisō Roku ['Memowāru']'', literally translated as ''Grand Whipping: I Reminisce of Summer Days): After spinning 320,000 times, Bon Kurei performs a kick using the momentum of the spins to increase the strength. The true power of the kick was not seen because Sanji was able to dodge and counter it. In Ballet, Fouetté is the term for the whipping motion of a raised foot. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Spinning Summer Pirouette. *'Prima' (主役技 プリマ, Shuyaku Waza ['Purima']'', literally translated as ''Leading Part Skill): Bon Kurei removes the two swans from his shoulders and places them on his feet. When he kicks in prima mode, the swan neck extends, giving him further reach, and the steel bill pierces the enemy. When he kicked a stone wall, it left a solid hole without any cracks around it. Prima is the ballet term for the lead performance, hence the particular kanji symbols written for this technique. Not relevant to the attack, the right swan is female and the left swan is male. In the 8th movie, they're more whip like. In the Viz Manga, this is called Prima Ballerina . *'Bombardier' (爆撃･白鳥 ボンバルディエ, Bakugeki Hakuchō Bonbarudeie; literally translated as, Swan Bombing Raid): In prima mode, Bon Kurei kicks the enemy with an extended and pointed kick. Before delivering the real kick, Bon Kurei appears to kick several times, which may be used to confuse the enemy. Bombardier is French for bomber. This attack is called Swan Bombardier in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. *'Ano Fuyu no Sora no Memoire' (あの冬の空の回想録 メモワール, Ano Fuyu no Sora no Kaisō Roku ['Memowāru']'', literally translated as ''I Reminisce of Summer Days): In prima mode, Bon Clay leaps into the air and begins to perform several somersaults in mid-air. After spinning enough times, Bon Clay descends and delivers a piercing kick strengthened by the momentum of the spins. The full power of this attack was not seen the first time because Sanji dodged and countered it. He used an alternate version of this move when using it against Minotaurus in Impel Down, in which he did so without his swans. It caused significant damage, and was even capable of knocking it down, but wasn't enough to defeat it. This is called Winter Wonderland Jete in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub. *'Bombardier Arabesque' (爆撃 ボンバルディエ･白鳥･アラベスク, Bakugeki ['Bonbarudeie'] Hakuchō Arabesuku; literally translated as, Bomber Raised-Leg): In prima mode, Bon Clay uses Bombardier after leaping into the air. The kick is also higher than the normal Bombardier. This attack is called Swan Bombardier Dive in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub. *'Ohikae Na Fouetté' (お控え･ナ･鞭打 フエッテ, Ohikae na Muchiuchi ['Fuette']'', literally translated as ''Oh! Pardon My Whiplashing Feet): Bon Clay lunges forward and does a backwards somersault in midair, to land a powerful on the opponent's head. This attack was strong enough to ram Minotaurus into a jail cell's bars, but not enough to slow him down. Fouetté is a ballet term for a whipping movement of one leg, made while turning on the other leg. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Wait Just A Fouetté. Newkama Kenpo attacks A new form of Okama Kenpo introduced by Emporio Ivankov. He describes it as the ultimate form of fighting from the Kamabakka Kingdom. It's possible this is a remodeled fighting style Ivankov created himself after forming Newkama Land in Level 5.5. As the former King/Queen of the Kamabakka kingdom and proclaimed the "greatest okama", Ivankov is likely a master of Newkama Kenpo, similar to Jinbei's mastery of Fishman Karate. *'Death Wink' (デス･ウインク, Desu Uinku): A technique in which Ivankov can repel a projectile aimed at from his opposer with a blast created merely by winking. It has also been demonstrated as a powerful close combat attack, similar to a punch, or a long-range attack. *'Hell Wink' (地獄のWINK ヘル･ウインク, Jigoku Heru Uinku): A variation of Death Wink, after increasing the size of his head with Face Growth Hormones by using his Horu Horu no Mi abilities, he fires a much stronger wink; one with greater range, greater capacity for damage and a much-greater area of effect. It was powerful enough to take out a large group of Blugoris. Also, by using them both, he is able to propel himself even through strong materials, like the stone walls of Impel Down. Hell Wink was also used by Ivankov to propel himself, Luffy, and the other prisoners escaping Impel Down, away from the prison. *'Aesthetic Art 44 - Dream-Strike-Condemn-Reverse Fist' [literally, Waxing Fist] (44のエステ･夢打撃処裏拳, Yonjūyon no Esute - Mudage Shori Ken): Ivankov stabs his hands rapidly at his opponent. This technique is somewhat similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling and was first seen used against Magellan. Mudageshori means "removal of unnecessary hair" or "waxing". Therefore, this attack's literal translation is "Waxing Fist". However, when written in kanji, it means "Dream-Strike-Condemn-Reverse Fist". *'Rolling Aesthetic' (ローリング･エステ, Rōringu Esute): This appears to be little more than a rapid roll that allows Ivankov to escape from projectile attacks with surprisingly-high speed. *'Ganmen Spectrum' (GANMEN･残像 ガンメン･スペクトラク, Ganmen Zanzō Supekutoramu, literally translated as Huge Head Afterimage): By moving his head around at high speeds, Ivankov makes it look like he's multiplied his head. Ganmen means "huge head" in Japanese. This technique is required to perform Galaxy Wink.One Piece Manga - Chapter 560, Ivankov starts attacking Kuma seriously. :*'Galaxy Wink' (銀河･WINK ギャラクシー・ウインク, Ginga Gyarakushī Uinku): While moving his head around in Ganmen Spectrum, Ivankov winks at an opponent. Due to the great speed, this variation of his Death Wink attack is multiplied, as if several heads were winking all at once, at an opponent; much like a Gatling gun. This was first seen being used, with considerable force, against Bartholomew Kuma. Trivia *So far two different style of Okama Kenpo have been seen, regular Okama and Newkama. *Both versions have a unique attack that involve the use of mascara or eyelashes. References External Links *Ballet - Wikipedia article about ballet Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles